


Untitled ABO

by Ellen_H



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Light Masochism, M/M, Omega Harry Hart, Pregnant Harry Hart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_H/pseuds/Ellen_H
Summary: ABO设定的蛋哈（EH）





	Untitled ABO

**Author's Note:**

> Harry怀孕，一般情况下的蛋是M倾向的蛋蛋，发情期恢复正常（其实不正常）。  
> 流水账，OOC，有特殊性癖，请慎重观看！！！（土下座）

“Harry......现在和我做好不好？”  
耳边传来恋人熟悉的乞求声，Harry无奈地侧过身摸了摸那颗毛绒绒的脑袋。  
“No, Eggsy。你要知道我已经怀孕了，得多休息才是。赶紧睡觉吧。”  
“可是~”Eggsy不甘心，四肢并用地扒拉上Harry，下面故意蹭着他有些凸起的肚子，“我会憋死的。”  
“那你快死的时候再来找我。”  
“哈啊~~是冷淡的Harry！怎么办，你又让我兴奋了，你要骂我吗？”  
“......”  
见Harry没有再回应，Eggsy干脆起身爬到床尾跪坐着。  
“Eggsy...”Harry叹了口气，但也没有阻止的意思。于是Eggsy抬起Harry的右脚，开始熟练地舔舐他的脚趾。  
“嗯嗯...Harry连脚也保养得这么好。”Eggsy含糊不清地说着，另一只手不自觉地伸向自己的阴茎并来回撸动。  
Harry稍稍坐起身靠在床头，将自己的另一只脚覆上Eggsy的凸起，并隔着内裤温柔地揉搓惹得他的Alpha轻轻颤抖。  
“你啊，什么时候才能改改你这诡异的癖好？”  
“我只对Harry这个样子的，”Eggsy松开嘴，脸颊蹭着恋人光滑的小腿，一脸痴迷地看着他，“所以你要负责！”  
“说起负责，你不觉得应该对我肚子里的那个小家伙说吗？”  
提到这个，Eggsy嘴角就止不住上扬。  
===========================  
“唔......”Harry发出细碎的呻吟，罪魁祸首就是正在嘬着他乳头的Eggsy，他的Alpha。而他自己的手也没闲着，正慢慢抚弄着Eggsy的阴茎。  
“怎么办，我已经开始嫉妒我们未出世的小家伙了。我也想要每天在你怀里喝你的牛奶~”  
“闭嘴...”被Eggsy挑起情欲，Harry难耐地磨蹭自己的双腿，握着爱人勃起的手渐渐不稳，“玩够没有，够了就快点进来...”  
Eggsy却好像还是没有要停下的意思，反而开始吮吸另一边的凸点。同时，他的手逐渐划到Harry的后穴，那里果然已经湿润得一塌糊涂，手指立刻沾满了omega特有的润滑粘液。指尖轻易进入了穴口，Eggsy抠挖出了更多粘液，随后用那只手把液体涂满了自己的胸口。  
“Harry下面分泌的...凉凉的，好舒服...”  
“操...啊...不要再磨蹭了！”Harry被这个举动羞红了脸，双腿缠住Alpha的腰不自觉地向前挺动。  
“如你所愿。我会让肚子里的宝宝也感受到我的父爱的！”  
Eggsy终于打算不再折磨他的年长者。他扶住自己的巨根，对准穴口用力插了进去。  
“啊！！......Eggsy！！操...！”自从他怀孕以后，两个人做爱的频率就大大减少了。尤其是前不久他的身体非常地不适，距离上次做已经差不多快一个月了。接纳了久违的Alpha的肉茎，Harry就这么突然地进入了发情期！浓烈的香草味信息素冲进Eggsy的鼻腔，使他感到一阵眩晕——他作为Alpha的发情期终于也被勾了出来，散发出甜蜜却夹杂着侵占欲的樱桃味，与香草味结合在一起迅速增加了房间的甜腻程度。  
“Harry！”Eggsy的表情立刻变得有些凶恶，像是一头饥饿的狼终于得到了一块新鲜的肉。他紧盯Harry，双手抓住他的手腕摁在床上，低吼着开始疯狂进出他的肛口。他的两颗肉球也随着激烈的动作拍打Harry的臀瓣发出清脆响亮的声音，粗大的阴茎擦过那大量分泌粘液的肠道使得噗呲地水声也越来越大。刚才还温馨甜蜜地氛围立刻就变成了脑子里只剩下性欲的两个人疯狂地交媾。  
“啊啊！！~Eggsy！孩子...”Harry可能因为腹部的轻微不适稍微恢复了一些理智，但他依然摆动腰肢继续配合Eggsy的动作。  
“他会没事的...嗯...！”Eggsy俯身亲吻了一下Harry隆起的腹部，继续开始翻搅他里面的嫩肉寻找前列腺的那一点。  
“操！！！啊！！！那里！！！Egg...啊！！”被找到了那一点的Harry几乎从床上弹了起来，他大叫着两边摇晃着自己的头，陷入快感和混乱的漩涡。  
“Harry，你真淫荡。”Eggsy不断戳刺着内部凸起的点，一只手前去握住了Harry吐着透明前液的阴茎快速撸动，时而又用拇指在铃口摩擦，将Harry直直逼向顶峰。  
“我要射了、我要射了Eggsy！！”Harry哭喊着，手指紧紧抓着床单。  
“等着我Harry。”Eggsy用拇指堵住了Harry地前端，也逐渐加快了自己的速度。无法发泄简直要逼疯Harry，他只能无助地收缩自己的肠壁，好让Eggsy快一点射。  
“Harry...Harry...你好棒，夹得我好紧...哈啊...”他仰起头，准备好在最深的地方射进去。  
在经过对Harry漫长无比的折磨后，Eggsy松开了手，将自己紧紧钉在了自己年长的omega体内，射出灼热的精液。Harry也尖叫着如愿高潮了。感受到在体内逐渐胀大的结，他无力地彻底瘫倒在床上。  
============================  
“我爱你，Harry。”做完清理后，Eggsy把Harry抱上床，自己也躺到了旁边。  
“我们现在最好还是希望孩子出生后脑袋不会凹进去一块吧。”  
Harry朝他翻了个白眼，转过身沉沉睡去，留下Eggsy在旁边傻笑。


End file.
